For example, an opening/closing body such as a lid is attached to an opening portion feat is formed in a fixed body such as a glove compartment of an automobile, so as to be openable and closable. And a lock device that is locked when the opening/closing body is closed and can be unlocked in opening the opening/closing body is provided between the opening portion and the opening/closing body.
For example, the following Patent document 1 discloses, as such a lock device, an open/close lock device for a glove compartment which is equipped wife a pair of lock portions which are provided in the opening portion of the glove box at left and right positions, a pair of rods which are installed on a lid and each of which is formed with rack grooves on the side of its base end, a manipulation unit which is disposed in the instrument panel near the driver's seat and equipped with a push-type knob, a support plate which supports, rotatably, a gear that is meshed with the sets of rack grooves of the pair of rods and slides the rods in a synchronized manner, and a spring which urges ones of the rods toward the associated lock portion. In this lock device, the manipulation unit for manipulating the rods is separate from the gear for sliding the rods and a support plate that supports the gear is fixed to the lid using plural screws, small screws, or the like.